


Hello, Harry!

by reindeerjumper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, Barbara Streisand mention, Broadway, Eggsy is a Little Shit, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Hart Lives, Harry Lives, Harry is a Little Shit, Hello Dolly! - Freeform, M/M, Showtune references, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: All it took was one night of watchingHello, Dolly!. A five times fic where Harry & Eggsy express themselves through the iconic work of Ms. Barbra Streisand.





	1. Elegance

**Author's Note:**

> This was so much fun to write! I'm breaking it down into 5 chapters because I just find it easier to navigate that way. I'll also provide links to each of the songs mentioned :) Also, self beta, so any mistakes are totally mine :x

[Elegance](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2u9wpRD8geM)

The first time Eggsy ever watched  _ Hello, Dolly! _ was on a rainy night at Harry’s house. It was about three months after Harry had made his full recovery from the Kentucky incident, and within those three months, the two men’s relationship had blossomed. Eggsy had all but officially moved in with Harry, spending practically every night at the older man’s house. His clothes took up half of Harry’s closet, and JB had his own doggy bed in the corner of Harry’s master bedroom...so yes, one could say that Eggsy had all but  _ officially _ moved in.

Harry made it a point to open Eggsy’s eyes to the beauty of classic film whenever given the chance, so on night’s that they were both home, Harry would flit through his extensive DVD collection until he found a movie that Eggsy hadn’t seen. It was on this particular rainy evening that Harry chose  _ Hello, Dolly! _

“Have you ever seen it?” Harry had asked him, glancing over his shoulder towards where Eggsy was seated on the couch.

“Can’t say I have,” Eggsy replied, affectionately rubbing JB’s head.

Feigning disbelief, Harry placed a hand over his heart and took in a sharp breath. “Eggsy, I’m far too old for you to be giving me shocks like this. You’re going to kill me.”

Eggsy rolled his eyes and threw a couch pillow at him. “Just put on the movie, guv.” 

A smirk played at Harry’s lips as he placed the DVD into the player. He crossed the room and unceremoniously shoved JB off of the couch, much to the pug’s chagrin. Eggsy inched closer to him, and Harry automatically put an arm around him and pulled him in closer. 

As the opening credits rolled and the crescendo of the overture filled the room, Eggsy snickered to himself. “I knew you was a poof, Harry, but not enough of a poof to love  _ Babs.” _

WIthout looking at the younger man next to him, Harry kept his eyes trained on the television as he said, “Barbra Streisand is an iconic legend, for your information.” He paused for a second before looking at Eggsy out of the corner of his eye. “Besides, I’m not a big enough poof to call her  _ Babs.”  _ Harry saw Eggsy blush up around his ears, and he allowed himself a self-satisfied smirk. 

Once the movie had truly started, Harry was pleased to find Eggsy completely entranced. He kept asking Harry questions about the plot, to which Harry would shush him and press a kiss against his temple, lingering against his hairline to whisper, “Gentlemen don’t interrupt movies, Eggsy.” By the end of the movie, Eggsy had melted into Harry’s side, absentmindedly chewing on the cuticle of his thumb as he watched with wide-eyed interest as the credits rolled.

“That was bloody good,” he finally said, pulling back from Harry’s embrace to meet his eyes.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Harry said with a smile.

“I’m gonna be singing those songs in m’head for weeks now,” Eggsy muttered, stretching his back out with a groan. “They’re so fuckin’ catchy.”

Harry agreed with a hum, running his broad hand down Eggsy’s back as he hunched forward. 

“I especially liked that one song...the one where they was in New York, pretendin’ to be all posh. Reminded me a bit of myself,” Eggsy continued with a grin. “What was the words again? Somethin’ about elegance, wasn’t it?"

Harry’s lips quirked into a smile as he said, “If you ain’t got elegance, you can never carry it off.”

“Yeah, that’s it!” Eggsy crowed, turning his body towards Harry. 

Leaning in to kiss his boyfriend, Harry said, “You most certainly couldn’t pull of your ‘posh accent’, as you call it, if you didn’t have some elegance under that rapscallion exterior of yours. Terrible grammar be damned.” 

Eggsy grinned as he caught Harry’s mouth with his. “You love my rapscallion exterior and my terrible grammar. You ain’t foolin’ me, Harry Hart.”

“For the love of God, Eggsy, don’t say ‘ain’t’.”

  
  
  
  



	2. Put On Your Sunday Clothes

[Put On Your Sunday Clothes](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_ctubn8GJGg)

A few months later, Eggsy came to Harry in need of assistance.

“Haz, I need your help.”

Harry pulled his glasses off with a huff and gave Eggsy a glare. “What have I told you about calling me that?”

Eggsy’s only answer was a quick peck on the lips, a smarmy grin across his face. “Sorry,  _ Mr. Hart _ . Seriously, though, I need your help.”

“What can I do, Eggsy?”

“I made an appointment with some posh photographer that Roxy recommended for me and Dais. Mother’s Day is coming up and I thought my mum would like a nice photo of the two of us for the house. Problem is, I haven’t got a bloody idea of what to wear.”

“Eggsy, you are a Kingsman agent. I would hope by this point you have a much stronger grasp on clothing choices.”

“I do, you cheeky bastard. I just don’t know how to match with Daisy. I wan’ her to look like a princess.”

At this, Harry allowed the smile he was resisting to rest on his lips. “Give me a week. I’ll find you something.”

Eggsy launched himself towards his boyfriend and flung his arms around his neck. “You’re the best, Haz!” At this, Harry poked him sharply in the ribs with a smirk before covering Eggsy’s mouth with his.

In less than a week, Harry had found perfect complimenting outfits for Eggsy and his younger sister. Daisy had spent the night at their house so that there wouldn’t be scrambling before their photography appointment, and Harry couldn’t help smiling at the two Unwins sitting at his kitchen table, mirror images of each other as they sleepily spooned porridge into their mouths with crazy hair and pillow lines still etched into their cheeks. 

“Soon as we’re done eatin’, you mind helpin’ me tie my tie for today?” Eggsy asked, stopping only to take a gulp of coffee from the mug in front of him.

“Of course,” Harry replied, sitting down at the table across from them with his own bowl of porridge.

“Then we can focus on Ms. Daisy,” Eggsy continued, smiling as he ran a hand through her curls. 

“Oh, absolutely,” Harry agreed, winking at her across the table.

Once the dishes were cleaned and put away, they plopped Daisy down in front of Saturday cartoons and ascended the stairs to the master bedroom. Harry had hung the outfit for Eggsy on the door of their armoire, and Eggsy let out a long, low whistle when he saw it. “Blow me, Harry. This is fancy as fuck!” he said, gently fingering the sleeve of the suit jacket. “You sure I can pull something like this off?”

The suit was green. Not electric green, or bright, grass green. It was somewhere between an olive and an emerald, with brown wooden buttons. Harry had also slung a white button down on a hanger with the suit, and hanging from the button down was a floral tie, in muted pinks, purples and oranges. On the floor sat a pair of new oxfords, but they weren’t the usual Kingsman black that Eggsy had grown accustomed to. Instead, they were a rich, chestnut brown to match the buttons on the suit jacket.

“You are the  _ only _ person I know who can pull this off. Which is why I purchased it.” Harry smirked and kissed him against his temple. “Let’s get you dressed.” He handed Eggsy the crisp white button down that was hanging there, and gestured to Eggsy to get moving. As soon as the shirt was buttoned, Harry then handed Eggsy the pants. As Eggsy pulled them on, he admired how well-tailored they were against his body--they showed off his quads quite nicely, and they hit just right at the ankle, giving him the air of someone who truly knew what they were doing when they got dressed that morning.

Harry turned toward him and smiled. “You look smashing,” he murmured, fidgeting with the tie in his hands. Eggsy quirked a smile at him. “Now, let’s get this tie on you so I can go help Daisy get dressed.” With deft movements, Harry looped the fabric of the tie around Eggsy’s neck and under the collar of his shirt. He got to work tying a Windsor knot against Eggsy’s throat, and Eggsy couldn’t help noticing that Harry was humming a tune that sounded  _ awfully  _ familiar.

“You ain’t singing that song from  _ Hello, Dolly! _ , are you?” he asked mischeviously, watching his boyfriend’s face for any sign of betrayal.

Harry’s eyes darted up from the work at hand to rest on Eggsy’s face. “I haven’t the faintest idea of what you’re talking about,” Harry said in clipped tones. 

“You know exactly what I’m talkin’ about. The one about Sunday clothes and all that.”

Harry’s eyes darted back down to the tie. 

“ _ Put on your Sunday clothes when you feel down and out, strut down the street and have your picture took,” _ Eggsy went on, allowing the timbre of his singing to brush against Harry’s cheek. They were close enough in proximity that Harry felt a shiver run through his body at the sound of Eggsy’s singing voice. “You’re a right dork, y’know that?” Eggsy went on with a bark of laughter. 

Harry now shot him a glare as he finished smoothing the tie down the front of Eggsy’s shirt. “I may be a ‘dork’, as you so eloquently put it, but so are you. Clearly you’ve been listening to the soundtrack to know the lyrics that well.”

It was now Eggsy’s turn to blush and distractedly divert his eyes from Harry. “Don’ know what you’re going on about,” Eggsy muttered under his breath. 

“Put on your jacket and shoes and meet me downstairs. I have to go get Daisy ready,” Harry went on, gently cupping Eggsy’s cheek before turning on his heel to leave the room. With a huff, Eggsy did as he was told. He couldn’t help admiring himself in the full-length mirror--Harry really had done a bang-up job picking out his outfit. It hit him in all the right places and the green was so opulent without being ostentatious. He looked like a right gentleman, and he couldn’t help smiling as he swaggered out of the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later, Daisy came down the stairs on the arm of Harry. The same long, low whistle that had escaped Eggsy’s lips earlier now echoed across the living room. “Wow, Dais! Look at you! You look gorgeous!” 

Harry had truly outdone himself--she was wearing a dress that matched the pinks in Eggy’s tie, and Harry had expertly tied a beautiful green bow in her hair that matched the color of his suit. Eggsy squatted down next to her to place a kiss on her cheek, still cooing over how lovely she looked.On her feet were a pair of patent leather mary janes, which she was clearly very proud of. She stuck her tiny foot out and said, “‘Arry said fancy people wear patent leather.”

Eggsy quirked an eyebrow up and rolled his gaze up to where Harry stood, towering over them both. “Oh, did he now?” Eggsy said, training his gaze on his boyfriend. “I’m surprised you ain’t wearin’ any feathers or beads or buckles.” At this, he gestured towards the bow with his head and said, “But you do have a bow, and it looks lovely.” 

When Eggsy stood back up, he couldn’t help smiling at the embarrassed flush on Harry’s neck. “You know what  _ Babs _ always says...there’s no Monday in your Sunday clothes. I just wanted her to feel her best,” Harry muttered, shoving his hands into the pockets of his cardigan.

Eggsy laughed and leaned forward to kiss him on the lips. “Right dork, y’hear?”

Begrudgingly, Harry kissed him back before gently pushing against his chest. “You better get going. You’re going to be late and I don’t want all of my hard work lost.” 

Smiling, Eggsy kissed him once more before bending over and offering his arm to Daisy. “Shall we?” he said in his poshest voice. Daisy nodded and took his arm.

Despite Eggsy’s teasing, they truly did feel as fine as they looked.


	3. Dancing

[Dancing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJpRsHsST4A)

“Haz, I’m an absolute waste when it comes to dancin’ these fancy moves. Can’t we just call it a day?”

Harry had been drilling Eggsy in ballroom dancing for almost three hours now, and they hadn’t made much progress. The sounds of Andre Rieu’s album had echoed off the walls of the Kingsman’s ballroom for the better part of those three hours, and Eggsy honestly wanted to take the speaker off of the table and smash it against the wall. 

“I just can’t get the rhythm down. It’s a lot of thinkin’ for somethin’ that should just be  _ felt _ , yknow?” 

Harry slumped against the wall, leaning against his hands behind his back. The one curl of hair that escaped his perfect coif had fallen down across his forehead, and he couldn’t be bothered to put it back. His boy truly was a lost cause, but Harry Hart never declined a challenge. He scanned Eggsy’s crestfallen face, determined to make him believe that he  _ could _ do a waltz and a two-step. 

Suddenly, he had an idea.

“I have one more trick up my sleeve,” Harry said, pushing himself up from his spot against the wall. He approached the speaker where his iPod sat nestled, and he could hear Eggsy let out a groan behind him.

“ _ Please,  _ Harry, no more of that Rieu fella. I literally wanna puncture my eardrums with a knitting needle.”

Keeping his back to Eggsy, Harry responded. “I think you’ll like this. I also suppose you’ll listen to her more than you listen to me.” Eggsy could hear the click of the iPod as Harry made his selection, secretly dreading the “trick” that Harry was hiding from him.

Suddenly, the entire ballroom filled with Barbra Streisand’s voice.

“ _ Put your hand on her waist and stand with her right in your left hand...and one two three, one two three, one two three… _ ”

“Harry,” Eggsy said with a warning tone in his voice. “You wanker.”

Harry closed the space between them in two steps, and took Eggsy in his arms. “Do as Babs says or I’ll put you over my knee and give you a proper scolding.” Eggsy smirked at him before taking Harry’s long hand in his, placing his own hand on Harry’s waist.

“Fine, you tosser.”

As Barbra’s voice echoed across the gilded hall, Harry watched Eggsy’s face wrought with determination. The tiny pink tip of his tongue was stuck out between his lips as he looked down at his feet, and Harry could tell that he was listening to the music with far more determination than he had listened to Harry. On more than one occasion, he stomped on Harry’s instep with a exclamation of, “Ah, fuck, I’m sorry,” before continuing his waltz. 

“You’re fine, darling,” Harry murmured, giving his hand an encouraging squeeze.

By the end of the song, Eggsy had finally waltzed the entire song and with far less injury than the previous attempts. He was slightly out of breath, but an excited flush was across his cheeks as he ran a hand through his hair. 

“That wasn’t too bad, eh?” he said, smirking at Harry.

“Far better than your previous attempts,” Harry responded. “Which means we have about ten more attempts before you leave here with a flawless waltz under your belt.” He crossed the floor to where the iPod sat and hit the play button.

“ _ Harry,” _ Eggsy said exasperatedly. “Ten? Ten!? My feet are gonna fall off!”  
  
Harry walked towards Eggsy and pulled him in closely, his hand settling on Eggsy’s shoulder and holding his hand firmly in his opposite. “Yes, ten. And if you try your best, maybe  _ I’ll _ lead for one of them and show you how it’s really done.” 

Eggsy gave him a filthy grin before saying, “I’d like that.”  
  
“I’m sure you would,” Harry replied, fondly looking down at Eggsy with a smirk on his lips.


	4. So Long Dearie

[So Long Dearie](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ZHq6Oeq37A)

Since moving in with Harry, Eggsy quickly became accustomed to Harry’s daily routines. He knew that he woke up every morning, promptly at 7, showered, shaved, dressed, and made breakfast. Eggsy also knew that Harry absolutely could _not_ leave the house before… “taking care of business”. On more than one occasion, Eggsy leaned against the wall next to the bathroom door with a huff as he waited for Harry to do his business.

“Oi, you alright in there?” he always said, checking his watch to make sure they weren’t running _incredibly_ late.

“Please, Eggsy, leave me be. A gentleman--hell, a _regular_ man--doesn’t linger outside of the loo while someone is doing their business. You’re making me nervous and we’ll be here far longer than need be if you don’t leave me alone.”

This banter was something that Eggsy and Harry both became accustomed to, but it also didn’t make the process any quicker. Eggsy learned to just reserve himself to the fact that they weren’t going anywhere until Harry was 100% relieved, and Harry refused to rush. Eggsy had begun to wonder how many times Merlin suspected their lateness being from foul play when it was really Harry’s bowels who were the culprit.

Rarely, Eggsy had to go into work on Harry’s days off. They had tried to line up their schedules when possible so that they could enjoy their time off together, but there was the rare occasion that Eggsy had a mission when Harry was scheduled to be off. It was during one of these moments that Eggsy couldn’t really take being late anymore.

Harry had excused himself to the bathroom right after breakfast, placing a kiss against Eggsy’s head as he passed by. Eggsy had leaned back in his chair, looking at Harry’s retreating back as he said, “Don’t forget I’m leavin’ in ten minutes! I gotta be in the Czech Republic by 4:00!” Harry had raised his right hand in response, The Times clasped in his fingers.

“I will be as quick as possible to see you off, but you know I can’t rush these things.”

Eggsy let out an exasperated sigh, rubbing a hand over his face. He knew it was no use--he couldn’t argue with Harry. “Please don’t make me late, Haz!” he called out towards Harry’s retreating figure, to which Harry replied, “Please don’t call me that!”

Five minutes went by.

Ten minutes went by.

Eggsy couldn’t take it anymore. Being late was being with Harry, and he knew that. But when he was responsible for his own mission and for being on time, Eggsy always made it a point to be punctual. He didn’t need Merlin scowling down his nose at him this early in the morning, and he wanted to enter into this mission with a clear conscious.

Making a decision, Eggsy stood up from the kitchen table and approached the bathroom door. There was no sound of a flush, no sound of running water, and Eggsy knew that Harry was taking his time. He gave a rapt knock on the door.

“Harry,” he said curtly.

“Yes, darling,” Harry replied with saccharine inflection.

“I’m leaving.”

“But I’m not finished yet.”

“You have two minutes, and I’m leaving without kissing you goodbye, whether you like it or not.”

There was a pause before Harry replied, “You’re insufferable."

Eggsy ignored the comment and made his way to the living room. He placed his overcoat on, checked his pockets for his phone and wallet, and adjusted his glasses on his face. Harry still hadn’t emerged from the bathroom, and Eggsy was utterly annoyed at this point. He scanned the living room in exasperation, and his eyes settled on the DVD case of _Hello, Dolly!_ sitting on the coffee table. They had watched it last night, much to Eggsy’s secret delight, and he had an idea that caused an ornery smirk to cross his mouth.

He cleared his throat, and at the top of his lungs he started to sing. “ _Goodbyyyyyye! Goodbyyyyyyyyye!”_ He put on a voice that rivaled the one Barbra used in the movie, secretly surprised at his own vibrato.

“Eggsy, don’t you dare!” he heard from the bathroom.

“ _Goodbyyyyyyyyye! GoodbyyyyYYYYYEEE! Don’t try and stop me, Harry!”_ he sang again at the top of his lungs, perhaps a little too proud of himself for ruffling Harry’s feathers.

He heard the toilet flush and the agitated sound of Harry’s belt buckle being refastened with haste, and Eggsy took it as his encore cue.

_“ Wave your little hand and whisper so long dearie,_   
_You ain't gonna see me anymore._   
_And when you discover that your life is dreary,_   
_Don't you come knockin' at my door!”_

Harry emerged from the bathroom, his fly down, cardigan rumpled, and The Times significantly crushed in his hand. Eggsy couldn’t help smirking at the curl that fell across his forehead.

“Eggsy, for the love of all that is holy, you are an absolute _nuisance.”_

“Wha’? I thought my singin’ was pretty good.”

Harry balled the newspaper up in his hand and shot it across the room at Eggsy. Eggsy let out a bark of laughter as he ducked the perfectly aimed projectile.

“A nuisance,” Harry responded through gritted teeth.

“Gimme a kiss, love,” Eggsy responded, holding his cheek out towards Harry and tapping a finger against it. “I’ve gotta go save the world.”

Begrudgingly, Harry crossed the room, his hands still balled up in fists at his sides. He pecked a short, annoyed kiss against Eggsy’s cheek, to which Eggsy replied, “Ta very much. My turn now.” He placed both hands on either side of Harry’s face and planted a sloppy, wet kiss against Harry’s lips. Even under his mouth, Eggsy could feel Harry’s smile creep onto his face. When they pulled apart, Eggsy chucked a finger under the older man’s chin and he said, “There he is.” Harry narrowed his eyes, amusement playing on his lips.

“Shut up,” Harry said, and he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on Eggsy’s lips. “Be careful. I’ll see you in two weeks,” he then whispered after breaking the kiss apart. “Despite you driving me absolutely insane and causing me literal constipation, I love you very much.”

Eggsy kissed him again and said, “I love you too, you old bastard. Now wave your little hand and whisper, ‘So long, dearie,” because I’ll be back before you know it.”


	5. Hello, Harry

[Hello, Dolly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ko_dayyamoo)

It had been almost a year since Harry’s full recovery, and Eggsy couldn’t be prouder of the man on his arm. They were entering the ballroom at Kingsman Headquarters, both dressed impeccably. All of the other Kingsman employees were in the ballroom already, a sea of sparkling floor-length gowns and sharply pressed tuxes. It wasn’t the holidays, and it wasn’t the annual gathering Kingsman held to celebrate another year of a job well done. 

No, tonight was about Harry Hart.

Since Harry’s return from Kentucky, Harry had very little fieldwork. Merlin would occasionally assign him to a small pickpocketing job, or give him the task of planting a bug on a target, but he wasn’t entirely up to snuff when it came to the physical tasks. Little did he know that he was being groomed for his next offer. After weeks of hemming and hawing, Harry  _ finally _ had agreed to be the new Arthur, and to celebrate the unanimous relief that everyone felt at his acceptance, they were throwing a gala  in his honor.

Eggsy couldn’t help the grin on his face as he looked at how handsome Harry was. After much deliberation, Harry had decided to wear the tuxedo he had worn to Valentine’s mansion--the one with the blue crushed velvet jacket and the plaid pants--rationalizing that it was the dawn of a new era and it was far too fine of a tuxedo to wear only once. Eggsy had opted for a blue tuxedo, to compliment the blue in Harry’s. They looked a fine pair, walking through the gilded doors of the ballroom.

As heads turned to see who was entering, an uproar of applause exploded as they realized it was the man of the hour. A full band was off to the side of the ballroom, and they were playing background music that stopped when the applause started. Eggsy glanced at Harry to see his reaction and was pleased to see a faint blush creeping up his neck. He awkwardly raised a hand to thank the throng of people standing shoulder to shoulder in front of him, and he smiled warmly at the faces who were smiling back at him. 

“I can’t believe this is all for me,” he murmured, low enough that only Eggsy could hear it.

“You deserve it, love,” Eggsy murmured back, giving his hand a squeeze. 

They walked towards the crowd, and Harry walked through the Kingsman staff, shaking hands as he passed by them. Roxy and Merlin came up, Merlin clapping Harry on the back as Roxy gave Eggsy’s arm an affectionate squeeze. 

“Yer sittin’ with us,” Merlin said with warmth in his eyes. “Follow me.” 

Harry and Eggsy followed them to a table near the front of the ballroom, and Harry sat down in the chair that Eggsy had pulled out for him. Dinner was a grandiose display of roasts and vegetables, puddings and sauces. They ate like kings, laughing and making merry the entire time. By the end of dinner, a few couples had taken to the dancefloor as the band played.

“Care for a dance?” Eggsy said to Harry. 

“Are  _ you _ asking  _ me _ to dance?”

“I am.”

“Well, I certainly can’t deny a chance to dance with the handsomest man in the room, especially if he asks.” 

Eggsy leaned into Harry’s shoulder and gave it a playful shove. “Give me a second, and then I’ll be right back.” Harry gave him a curious look, but nodded as Eggsy pushed away from the table and made his way over to the band. He whispered something to the bandleader, and then made his way back to Harry.

“May I have this dance?” he asked him, one arm behind his back and the other offering his hand to Harry. Harry smiled up at him, pulling the napkin from his lap to properly stand and take Eggsy’s offered hand.

“Certainly.”

Eggsy led him out to the middle of the floor where the other couples had slowly started heading, and he wrapped Harry warmly in his embrace. Despite all of their practice ballroom dancing where Eggsy was the lead, this time he let Harry take the first step. He placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder and slipped his hand into Harry’s large, calloused one. Harry settled his opposite hand on Eggsy’s hip and smiled down at him as the band started to play.

The first few chords vibrated over the floor as the couples around them started to sway, and Eggsy could see the small hint of recognition flicker across Harry’s face. The strings and the horns blended together, and a smile crept onto Harry’s face. Eggsy leaned forward to press a quick, chaste kiss against Harry’s lips, keeping a certain level of decorum in front of their colleagues. He then started to sing into Harry’s ear, keeping the timbre of his voice low and gravelly. 

“ _ Oh, hello Harry. Well, hello Harry. It’s so nice to have you back where you belong…” _

He felt Harry’s breath hitch in his throat, and he pulled back to look at Eggsy’s face.

“Did you request this just for me?” 

Eggsy smirked at him, choosing to not respond. Instead, he leaned back in and continued to sing.

“ _ You’re looking swell, Harry. I can tell, Harry, you’re still glowing, you’re still crowing, you’re still going strong...” _

Harry pressed his cheek against Eggsy’s, and in turn began to sing the next verse into Eggsy’s ear. A shiver ran through Eggsy’s chest as he listened to the surprisingly smooth singing voice of Harry run across his cheek.

“ _ I feel the room swayin’, while the band’s playin’, one of our old favorite songs from way back when. So, bridge that gap, fellas, find me an empty lap fellas. Harry will never go away again.” _

Suddenly, the couples around them halted their dancing as Harry and Eggsy continued to sway in the center of the floor. Harry was so wrapped up in the warmth of Eggsy’s embrace that he didn’t notice the cease of motion, until there was a swell of voices around them.

“ _ Oh, hello Harry. Well, hello Harry. It’s so nice to have you back where you belong. You’re looking swell, Harry. We can tell, Harry, you’re still glowing, you’re still crowing, you’re still going strong...” _

Harry pulled back from Eggsy with a gobsmacked look on his face. He scanned the group of people surrounding him, amazed at the swell of their voices singing a Broadway tune to  _ him _ . Eggsy couldn’t help the grin that was plastered across his face as he watched Harry place a graceful hand on his hip and bring the other to his mouth, his eyes wide with emotion.

“Welcome back, babe,” Eggsy whispered in his ear, snaking an arm around his waist. He pecked him quickly on the cheek, and then took a step back.

The assembled agents and staff were now creating an incredibly long line down the ballroom floor, and as they continued their singing, each one of them crossed Harry’s path to shake his hand and welcome him back to being a full-time Kingsman.

_ Do you hear the ice tinkle? _

Merlin approached Harry and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, murmuring a sincere, “Glad to have you back to yer old self,” in his ear before pulling back with a grin.

_ Do you see the lights twinkle? _

Roxy took his hands in hers and went up on her tiptoes to plant a quick kiss on Harry’s cheek before smiling up at him. “Welcome back, Arthur.”

_ And you still get glances from us handsome men… _

They kept coming, all grabbing Harry’s hands and patting him on the back and kissing him on the cheek. Eggsy just hung behind Harry, his hands jammed into the pockets of his tuxedo as he grinned at them all as they passed by. 

As the last person swept past Harry, Eggsy took a step forward and took Harry’s hand in his. It was completely drenched in sweat and had a slight shake to it. Harry turned towards Eggsy, poorly repressed emotion threatening to spill over his eyelashes.

“Did you...did you do this all for me?” he whispered, looking into Eggsy’s eyes.

“Just happy to have you back, Haz. Thought you deserved a little surprise.”

Harry leaned forward and kissed him full on the lips, cupping Eggsy’s cheek with his palm.

“Oh, Eggsy. Harry’ll never go away again. That’s a promise.”


End file.
